falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Usanagi
|baseid = |refid = |actor =Laura Bailey |dialogue =DoctorUsanagi.txt }} |content2= |content3= }} ' ' é a dona da clínica médica de New Vegas em 2281. História Doctor Usanagi é um membro do Followers of the Apocalypse. Ela recebeu treinamento médico em Angel's Boneyard Medical University na NCR. Ela tem amplos conhecimentos e habilidades e as usa para melhorar a vida das pessoas que vivem em Freeside e NCR, além de parecer a pessoa mais qualificada da região para tratar de traumas psicológicos. Doctor Usanagi comanda a New Vegas medical clinic, localizada ao leste de Crimson Caravan Company. Ela fala em um tom amigável, e irá ajudar com qualquer problema médico que o Courier tiver, pelo preço certo. Interações com o jogador Visão geral das interações Quests * I Don't Hurt Anymore: O Courier é pedido para visitar Usanagi e a dizer que Betsy irá chegando logo para ajudar. * ''Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger: Usanagi é a única pessoa em Mojave Wasteland habilidosa o suficiente para instalar implantes para melhorar habilidades físicas e mentais. Efeitos das ações dos jogadores * Se o Courier for amigável com os Followers of the Apocalypse, ela dará descontos na compra de suprimentos, mas o preço dos implantes continuará o mesmo. * Ela também vai pagar o valor total dos itens que o Courier tentar vender se ele for amigável com os Followers of the Apocalypse, apesar de ela carregar apenas 2400 caps. Inventário Anotações * Se o Courier tiver Intelligence de 3 ou menos, Usanagi irá dar um desconto no Intelligence Implant por dó. Isso é relacionado a Intelligence base do S.P.E.C.I.A.L., então, diminuir a inteligência temporariamente pelo uso de drogas não conta, ´porem dará uma opção de diálogo ("Você vende plantas?") sem outros efeitos. * Caps pagos por implantes não vão para o inventário de Doctor Usanagi por propósitos de comércio. * Ela compartilha o mesmo modelo, porém feminino, que o Followers medical student. * Se o jogador pedir por um implante para um atributo S.P.E.C.I.A.L. que já esteja em 10, Usanagi terá um diálogo único admirando as capacidades do jogador: **Strength: **Perception: **Endurance: **Charisma: **Intelligence: **Agility: **Luck: Frases notáveis | | }} Aparições Usanagi aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Usanagi pedirá doações para os Followers of Apocalypse, mas um script bugado fará com que ela cheque o inventário dela ao invés do inventário do jogador em busca de caps, fazendo com que as doações não possam ser feitas. * As vezes, a opção de diálogo para pedir que Doctor Usanagi cure irá desaparecer completamente, fazendo com que seja impossível recuperar saúde ou curar os membros feridos com ela. * Raramente, ela pode afundar no chão, só voltando a superfície quando você perguntar certas coisas à ela (você pode falar com ela enquanto a mesma estiver no chão) como pedir para ser curado ou vasculhar seu inventário, depois de sair do diálogo ela vai voltar ao chão. * Apesar da opção de cura dos vícios do Courier, de Doctor Usanagi, estiver definida para remover 50 caps em troca dos serviços, ela não verifica se o jogador tem pelo menos 50 caps antes de se tornar visível. Isso significa que Doctor Usanagi pode curar os vícios do jogador mesmo que eles não tenham caps suficientes para isso, apesar de custar alguns caps que - isso se - o jogador tiver. * Algumas vezes a opção de diálogo de Doctor Usanagi para melhorar a inteligência não aparecerá. Isso pode ser resolvido terminando a conversa, consumindo um item que drene inteligência como whiskey o cerveja, e então, quando voltar a conversar com Doctor Usanagi, ao entrar na opção "I want to buy an implant." o diálogo deve estar disponível. en:Usanagi ru:Доктор Усанаги de:Usanagi Categoria:Personagens do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Comerciantes do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Doutores do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Followers of the Apocalypse Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout: New Vegas